Return Home
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: AU. During the Cold War Americas boss gave the USSR control of the state of New York. Now she is coming home in a severe and maybe fatal condition. On hiatus.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This is an AU that I have been playing around in my head for a while now. Long story short, Alfreds boss in an attempt to end the Cold War offered the Soviet Union any one of the states. He choose New York. And now with the fall of the USSR New York is coming back home.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

When New York had come back to Americas house she looked like she was nearly dead.

It had been about thirty years since she had been home. Thirty years since Alfreds boss had given her to the Soviet Union in an effort to end the Cold War, which it did.

Alfred had been against it from the beginning when it was just an idea. When it had actually happened the other states needed to hold him back from attacking his own boss.

He would have attacked him. Killed him as well if he got his hands on him.

The president had been afraid of the Cold War. "What's one instead of millions?" he asked in what he thought was a soothing voice.

"That one" Alfred had snarled. "is my daughter. And you're giving her to that fucking communist!"

Ever since then the few moments that he had seen her she had not even glanced at him. And he knew why.

She had been ordered not to.

He had slowly watched as her fiery spirit, the rebellious and reckless one she was so proud of, was broken down until she nothing more than a little doll. Needing someone else to have her walk and breathe even.

And finally it had ended. The Soviet Union had finally fallen and the countries he had held hostage were finally returned. Gilbert went back to Ludwig, Emily went back to him, and the others became independent once more.

Due to some circumstances they weren't able to meet until the end. When the signings were over and possession had firmly been handed back to Alfred.

"It's nice to see that smile on your face again Alfred." Reagan chuckled.

Alfred glanced at his new boss. This one had looked him straight in the eye and said _"Alfred I promise you. I will get back your little girl. New York is part of America, not the soviet union."_

And he kept that promise.

When the news that New York was to be returned to America Alfred had embraced Reagan. In relief and in mostly thanks.

He had almost ran to the room where Emily was waiting, only for Lithuania to stop him and tell him about her condition.

"_Alfred please don't blame Russia. But she is in terrible condition. She stopped eating a while ago. There was nothing any of us could do to make her eat. Every time she ate even a little she almost immediately threw it up. After that she just…stopped doing anything unless Russia told her to." _he had said quietly.

Alfred had looked at him in horror. He had asked _"When was the last time she ate anything?"_

Lithuania had looked him straight in the eye and said _"Nearly six years ago."_

After that he had nearly flown to where she was.

The door left an imprint in the wall from where he had pushed it open. There. There sitting in a small chair with her legs together and a suitcase at her feet wearing a red dress, a dress?, and just looking very small and vulnerable was his little girl.

She had looked up when the door had opened. Lithuania hadn't been kidding. The dress hanged on her and hid her body, arms, and legs but her face was uncovered. The skin was sticking to the jaw and skull. Everything about her was sucked into her. She looked like she could barely lift her head.

"Papa." she whispered. "Daddy." her eyes filled with tears.

Wordlessly he went to her and embraced her. Her thin and brittle arms came up to hug him as well.

Or at least they tried. She could barely raise them.

When he hugged her he felt just how thin and breakable her body was. He could feel each and every bone. He knew that underneath the dress would be skin stretched across bones in an effort to seem human.

This wasn't what New York was. His little girl had become brittle, weak, vulnerable, and doll like.

And he would fix it. Him and her siblings.

He felt the dress between his fingers. "Virginia or Pennsylvania will take you shopping tomorrow for new clothes." he said.

She nodded.

He reached now and took her suitcase. He glanced at her uncertainly, he didn't even know if she would be able to walk to the plane.

She walked slowly but surely. Alfred kept in step with her, never leaving her side.

Finally they reached the place where Reagan was waiting. He looked up from his paperwork and smiled at them. Alfred saw his eyes widening at the way Emily looked, which he covered with a big smile.

"Welcome back New York." he said offering hand.

Emily stared at it for a moment before extending her own. Reagan gently shook her hand before leading them onto the plane.

When they were in the air Alfred turned to her. "All the other states are excited to see you again. Heck I don't think excited is the right word, they are more than that!"

Emily nodded not saying a word.

"Virginia made sure your room is clean. It's the same way you left it." he said trying to get a reaction from her.

She just nodded again.

"Virginia also cooked all your favorites. Unfortunately most of the states couldn't come tonight. They'll come when they can though."

This time Emily hesitated in nodding.

"Em." he said taking her hand gently. "You don't have to bite your tongue. Speak. What are you thinking of?"

She looked at him. "I don't eat anymore."

"I can see that but honey. You need to eat, your wasting away." he said.

"I was hoping to die."

Alfred was shocked. "Don't say that! Don't you ever say that!"

"But its true." it was scary how emotionless her eyes were. "I wanted to die."

"And now?" he asked hopefully.

She hesitated. "I don't know."

The rest of the plane ride was in silence.

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review!**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
